


See You Around

by Apples_Oranges



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, End-Game spoilers, Eventual relationship, F/M, Gen, Other, Series Spoilers, character exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apples_Oranges/pseuds/Apples_Oranges
Summary: When she left, it wasn't just the rubble that had to be picked up. Syd has to re-adjust to a new Hekseville, reconcile with his old friends and find a new reason to live... all without his Gravity Queen.





	See You Around

_This is our last memory together. Farewell, Kat._

* * *

It was difficult beyond measure to have made it this far.

It was difficult beyond measure to keep going on.

It was difficult beyond measure to make sure that she got everything she ever wanted.

But keeping his face blank as he saw her for the last time was, without a doubt, the most arduous task he put himself through. After years of playing whatever part he felt was required, he could just barely keep his eyes dry and his lips loose when he bade her farewell for the last time.

He didn't know whether she would grieve him, miss him,  _remember_  him, but despite how he felt in the deepest corners of his heart, he wanted her to move on past him. To live her life as Hekseville's Gravity Queen, to be loved by all who met her, to do whatever her heart desired.

He had done his part. He wasn't needed.

Yet when he faded into the Brink, when he heard her cry out for him, he could feel his heart splitting by the sinews and rivers cutting tracks down his cheeks before he lost everything.

* * *

It was pure and utter bliss that he returned to, where he saw nothing and felt nothing. He was lost in a darkness that was not thick and suffocating. The kind where the many pieces of him could lazily float through without ever feeling trapped.

Familiar… tranquil… painless…

It was what he wanted from a home. It was a place where he could just  _exist_ …

… then he heard  _it_.

It was a tune he couldn't place. He had heard it before, for sure, yet he couldn't recall where.

Unconsciously, instinctively, he followed in its seductive and nostalgic wake, never thinking whether such a thing was wise.

" **You've revealed yourself…"**

The tune was pulling him further, growing in volume with every second he gave into its sweetness.

" **Darkness. Void. Fear.** "

He found himself blinking, bleary eyes focusing on a distant light. It had an ethereal orange glow and seemed to have a solid form. The familiar tune gave him the courage to move forward.

" **Despair. The End. The destructive force that will return the world to nothing.** "

The closer he got, the more frequent became the appearances of scenes that were much like the tune. Soaked in familiarity, yet their source was a mystery.

" **There is only one way left to protect the light from the dark.** "

He stopped himself a few inches away from the figure. Hypnotised by the images and tune, he was completely unprepared for when the being turned in its place and stared at, or rather straight through, him.

Everything came back.

" **You are that way.** "

Syd could only assume it was because of the creator that he could still think straight after such a sensory overload. And he also assumed that this was not for his peace of mind.

Bit cut through the space in front of them, opening a window to what looked like the World Pillar. His actual home.

…  _protect the light from the dark_ …

Though he thought to move, he remained where he was. Thoughts and feelings that had long since been dormant seemed to have awakened as he did. Questions that he should have been asking himself all these years were now bringing themselves forward.

_Why do you keep interfering?_

_Don't you get that your time is over?_

_Why go back, when you can stay here?_

_Why try at all, when it's not your concern?_

_Why go through all the pain and effort?_

When he recalled his time with the living, how he could never really live the peaceful, lazy, uneventful life that he ultimately wanted, he almost felt that those questions were worth heeding.

But those same questions became obsolete when large, ruby orbs framed by flaxen locks blinked into the forefront of his consciousness.

Without wasting another second in hesitation, he barged through the portal.

* * *

" _A red apple…_ "

He took in the burnt sky, standing on a floating piece of stone and inhaling oxygen after what felt like aeons.

The World Pillar was far from him, Hekseville looking smaller than it had ever looked to him.

"…  _fell from the sky._ "

Feeling the wind whipping his jacket and hair through the air, he allowed himself a moment of revelation.

The song that guided him back was now greeting him.

" _Across_   _the_   _clouds_ …"

" **Be vigilant** ," warned the voice of Bit, who floated up beside him, his glow losing its intensity. Syd was once again bombarded with a set of visions, of a giant creature of darkness, of Raven and Yunica and Cecie on the ground…

… of Kat struggling to rise.

He forced his hands to relax, as his nails had been digging grooves into his palms. He had to focus. Now was not the time for emotion to take hold.

_It was never time._

"…  **for this is the last time the Creators will aid you**."

"…  _a_   _gentle_   _sun_   _shines_ …"

Syd turned to face the Creator, his eyes betraying his melancholy. "I'm sorry…"

Bit showed no emotion yet Syd felt he needed to continue.

"You and Gade and Cyanea," he murmured, his gaze downwards. "Thank you for everything."

"…  _on_   _the_   _ones_   _we_   _were_   _waiting_   _for_."

" **Stop the darkness** ," was what Bit said before he was enveloped by a blinding light. Gales erupted from the light, nearly knocking Syd off his pedestal. The last few specks of lights, all that remained of Bit, faded into the air.

Syd would've mourned him right then and there, but the faint voices of a hopeful crowd reached his ears again.

" _A red apple…_ "

"Right," he said, rising to his feet and digging into his jacket. "Now's not the time."

He procured the Nevi Lure, adjusted the frequency settings to uncharted levels and activated it, thrusting the hand that held it into the sky. The device's centre began to glow a bright red and send out invisible impulses while Syd waited with baited breath.

"…  _fell from the sky._ "

Sure enough, a few flying Nevi could be seen zooming toward him from the distance, but that wasn't going to cut it this time. Kat needed some serious backup.

The numbers increased quickly until he was essentially in the middle of a Nevi swarm. Still, he thought to himself,  _we can do better than this_.

" _Across_   _the_   _clouds_ …"

As he was staring resolutely at what he deduced was Vendecentre, he was completely taken aback when the stone platform he was standing on suddenly rose a few feet as if pushed upwards. He fell to his knees but his grip on the device was akin to iron.

It was when he fell that he noticed what had caused that mild shock.

"…  _a_   _gentle_   _sun_   _shines_ …"

One of the biggest Nevi he had ever seen in his life, perhaps even greater than the Sea Anemone.

_Yeah, that'll do._

Abandoning his makeshift perch, he jumped onto the back of the gigantic Nevi.

_Now to get to Kat!_

After Syd tinkered with the device again, the Nevi began to fly towards Vendecentre. Had he not been focused entirely on helping Kat, he would've allowed himself a moment to marvel at the army he had amassed, perhaps hand out a few names. But he didn't have time for that…

… Yet, all the same, at least his steed deserved a name.

_I shall call you… Argus_ , Syd thought to himself, the tone in his head grand and magnanimous as he gazed at Argus with pride.

"…  _on_   _the_   _ones_   _we_   _were_   _waiting_   _for_."

The singing was growing louder, Hekseville was getting closer and he abandoned all jollity when he caught sight of the dilapidated buildings. Reminded of the incident with Sea Anemone, Syd noted how the area was even more devastated this time but, unlike then, the populace had not fled.

They were the ones singing the song,  _her_  song.

_So I'm not crazy._

He didn't have to search for long to find the one responsible. It was humongous, its antlers the length of the city's diameter. It looked to be the same kind of species as the dark Nevi, but it had no eyes and resembled a dragon more than it did Nevi. The sight of it was unsettling and he couldn't ignore how his hands shook…

And then he caught sight of her, bruised and fallen on the floor, Dusty nowhere to be seen.

" _A red apple…_ "

Although the blood flowed freely from his free palm due to the force behind his nails, his hands were steady as he stood tall atop Argus, making sure the beast could see him. Her name escaped his lips when he raised the device high and summoned the attention of the Nevi swarm.

"…  _fell from the sky._ "

Of course, he knew the Nevi weren't strong enough to be anything more than a nuisance. But he wasn't aiming to defeat the abomination in the first place.

Shouting "Go!" at the top of his lungs, he pointed at the monster that dared lay a claw on his Queen and the Nevi shot at it like bullets. In the struggle, more than a few perished in their attack but more followed soon after, lured to the atrocity by Syd's device.

" _Across_   _the_   _clouds_ …"

And while the Nevi's assault continued, Syd's attention was solely on her. Hoping, praying,  _willing,_  for her to rise again.

_You can do it, Kat._

"…  _a_   _gentle_   _sun_   _shines_ …"

_We all believe in you._

"…  _on_   _the_   _ones_   _we_   _were_   _waiting_   _for_."

**I** _believe in you._

Miraculously, yet at the same time unsurprisingly, her head moved. He could see her struggling to prop herself up, her dishevelled locks parting to reveal her haggard face. It hurt to see her like this, but he knew she could push through.

The people were singing for their Queen. She wouldn't disappoint them.

Sure enough, her arms grasped the floor and she pushed herself onto her feet, stumbling all the while. Once her stance was solid, she looked up at the monster swatting at the Nevi. Slowly, she trudged her way to it, her hair and scarf billowing as she began to glow.

It was truly a sight to behold, her eyes narrowed with determination and her form catching ablaze. And as she defeated the monster in a grand feat, Syd couldn't keep his lips from pulling themselves into a taut smile.

* * *

Kat's attack was so powerful, it ended up killing all the Nevi in the area as well including Argus. However, Syd managed to jump onto the roof of one of the high-rise buildings as Argus withered into the air. He, of course, had a moment of silence for his noble steed.

After taking the stairs down, Syd now walked through the main park of Vendecentre. He observed the rubble and the falling of what remained of the monster (which he had dubbed 'snow-ash'). Getting the chance to view this area properly, he felt a sense of sorrow at seeing the usually bustling place so forlorn.

But, it was going to be okay. Buildings would be rebuilt, people would come back, life would continue. Just like it had last time.

His ears picked up a  _whoosh_  and he looked up in time to see Kat land a few feet away from him. Dusty materialised beside her the minute her feet touched the ground and Raven's crow appeared near her shoulder. Both of them looked scratch-less in contrast to the shifter.

But despite her state of being, Kat gave him a brilliant smile that seemed to make all the tragedies surrounding him vanish. He tried his best to return the look she gave him, but her smiles were leagues above what he could offer.

When she strode towards him, he unconsciously shoved his self-injured hand behind his back.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she said once she approached him, beaming all the while. "I guess we have Bit to thank."

Yeah, considering their situation, he didn't expect to see her again either but, hey, this wasn't the first time they both defied logic and reason.

Syd nodded in affirmation, his smile still durable despite the depressing thought that followed. After all that desperation and urgency, the calm reminded him of what was to follow.

When Bit had shown him all those visions of the past and the present… he had also shown him the future.

"Do you…" he began, his voice just barely keeping together "… have to go?"

She said nothing.

And as the thoughts from the darkest corner of his mind bounded to the forefront, her voice rang out. "Hey, do you remember? You stopped me 100 years ago."

Thinking back, he almost scoffed.

He didn't stop her. Aside from making his Queen feel alone in her convictions, he hadn't done a God damn thing. She still did as she should have and they both paid the price, all because he wasn't there for her when she needed him.

"But I'm so much stronger now than I was then," she asserted, her eyes brimming with sincerity.

And she was right in her claims. He believed her now just as he believed her then. She had come a long way since those days and she should be proud of herself if she wasn't.

Because he was proud of her.

But, after all this time, after all the effort he put in to help her become the woman she always wanted to be, after knowing that this moment would come…

… he still wished that she wouldn't leave.

And although many words were forming in his throat, concerns over her wellbeing, pleas to stay, declarations of affection, all that escaped from his mouth was "I know."

Her grin was unwavering and he noticed too late that she was turning in place. His head was immediately flooded with panic, a war being waged between the side that respected that she had to leave and the side that wanted her to stay.

_She's a hero now. She can do this._

_She can't leave so soon! Can't she wait just a bit?_

_Who knows how long it'll be until the Shadow reaches Hekseville? The sooner she leaves the better!_

_But what will Hekseville do without her? What will_ I _do without her?_

_She's needed elsewhere. Only she can do this._

_All that I've done is all for her! She can't leave me!_

_It's what she would want._

Then, through the chaos, her voice reached him.

And though her words did calm the storm, it was the kind of calm that claimed battlefields in their aftermath.

"I'd do anything to protect this world."

She didn't face him anymore, and that was when the muscles in Syd's face slackened, his misery surely in full view.

"That's why I have to go."

Despite everything, he reached out to her with his injured hand but, after catching a glimpse of the dry blood that painted his fingers, he withdrew. Damming back the long-since dormant tears, he said in a very steady voice, "I never  _could_  hold you back."

"I never said I was sorry for those times, huh?"

"Ah, finally feeling sorry for me?" he jested, his old comedic tone returning to his voice. "Well, Your Majesty, we commoners must do what we can-"

"Syd."

He didn't have the time to react when she hugged his stomach, her grip crushing and her face hidden. He remained frozen, unblinking, as she whispered, "Thank you for  _everything_."

He felt her hand reach for his, giving it a brief squeeze. He would never realise that she had grabbed his injured hand.

And, just as quickly as she had grabbed him, she released him and took flight, hovering in the air for a bit before turning around to face him.

"Take care of things for me, please?"

Syd, unable to form words, just returned her resolute gaze with one of his own and nodded.

Whatever her Majesty wanted.

And then she zoomed away, not even leaving a trace of her existence. When she left, she seemed to have taken all the warmth and sound in the area too, because he truly felt like the only man in the entire town.

No sound escaped him, for no sound would provide him comfort. It was as if he had been dropped into another vacuum, but this one was considerably worse.

_It'll be okay… It'll be okay… It always turned out okay…_

"No," he said in a slow breath.

Buildings would be rebuilt, people would come back, life would continue… but she wouldn't be here.

His eyes, tracing the path she took, settled on the horizon between the buildings. The walls of his throat beginning to shrink into his windpipe and he felt like it wouldn't be long before he broke down right there.

But, even when the Creators were gone, fate had other plans.

"Hey, you!" called out a brisk voice, accompanied by the sounds of rapid footsteps. "What are you doing here?!"

He couldn't help but turn around to see who it was. Anything that could distract him from what had transpired would be welcomed.

Running up to him was a man in a suit, his hair slicked back, and two policemen. Syd had no idea how long it had been since he left Hekseville, had no idea how the police would respond to him, so he got his mouth moving in record time.

"Ah, officers!" he exclaimed, making a huge show of his pseudo-relief. "Thank goodness you're here! I was stuck here during the whole orde-"

Syd's tongue stopped moving when he saw the look of intense concentration on the suited man's face change to one of disbelief. He felt the panic quickly rising within him. Yet at the same time, getting a good look at him invoked a feeling of familiarity. The suited man then shocked him when he spoke.

"Syd?"

Unsure of how to respond, Syd remained silent. But seeing the wrinkles smooth away on the man's face brought along a wave of recognition.

"Chaz?" Syd asked, uncertainly. The man's eyes became bright and his demeanour seemed to change entirely. Syd concluded that it really was Chaz when he was pulled into a very sudden and tight hug, the second one he had received today.

Syd let out a "Whoa!" in surprise while Chaz exclaimed "Oh God, Syd! It's really you! I can't believe it!"

The two policemen looked at each other in confusion and Syd could only pat Chaz on the back, awkwardly. Eventually, Chaz put some space between them but he kept a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Syd, where the hell were you?!" he exclaimed as his relief changed to anger, his eyes remaining bright. "You know, the rest of us were worried sick! Especially when you didn't show up even when Miss Kat and Miss Raven came back! Not even when Jirga arrived! What was the bright idea?!"

"Chaz, it's so good to see you," Syd said with a grin, deciding that those questions were too much to answer right now. Besides, he was pretty sure no one would believe him anyway.

Chaz let out a sigh, shaking his head. "It's great to see you too, but don't dodge the damn ques-"

"Uh, Lieutenant Chaz?" one of the policemen spoke up. This seemed to make Chaz shift back to his initial persona, opting to let Syd go and smooth the creases in his jacket.

"We'll get back to that later. Syd, we'll get you to safer ground with the civilians," Chaz said, his tone brisk and austere but his embarrassment still apparent. Syd, being the great friend that he was, chose not to point this out.

" _Lieutenant_ , huh? Who'd have thought that a day would come where  _you'd_  be the one guiding  _me_  to safety?" Syd jibed, walking alongside Chaz. The lieutenant gave him a small, brief smile before he dryly stated, "A lot can change in three years."

And somehow that response sucked away whatever happiness he had acquired from meeting his old friend again.

_Three years._

He was somewhat aware of a few changes to the city from when he possessed a Grigo to help Kat. He knew of the new security measures and of the new infrastructure. But he had no idea what had changed about the people that were once a part of his life.

He suddenly felt the need to seek out someone familiar. And that feeling brought to mind something that had evaded him in his urgency.

"Hey, Chaz," Syd asked, his pace slowing to a standstill. "Where's Raven?"

* * *

Raven was easy to find, thanks to Chaz and his diligence. When Syd came across her she was unconscious, battered and bruised from the hard fight she no doubt fought.

Damn, he'd never seen Raven this way.

To him, Raven was unstoppable. A force of nature and the epitome of skill and strength. She was an incredibly powerful ally.

Their foe must have been unbelievably strong to have done this to her.

Syd went up to her, thinking of trying to rouse her. Kat and Raven were immune to the negative effects of gravity, so if she had been knocked down it wouldn't have fazed her. But she could still be beaten into a coma, or pass out from exhaustion.

He was afraid of causing more damage than good by trying to wake her. He could go get some help, but he didn't want to leave her alone either.

Ultimately, he decided to settle himself on a piece of debris and wait for her to get up on her own accord.

The wait was nerve-wracking, and he just kept staring at her unmoving form, hoping for her to wake up. He lost track of the time he spent with the two of them as still as statues and, with no distractions, the depressing thoughts pertaining to Kat's departure were returning.

He found himself regretting separating from Chaz and then immediately reprimanding himself for feeling so. Sure, it was a bit too silent for his taste, but he needed to think about Raven right now. He didn't want her to have to wake up alone in a torn down city.

_Please wake up._

Those words were on repeat in his brain, fighting off the sad thoughts poorly yet valiantly.

Eventually, he heard the distinct cawing of Raven's crow. Syd almost cracked his neck trying to locate said crow with haste. He spotted a black winged mass swooping towards them, twinkling vividly against the lime sky.

The crow landed softly on its master, perching on her stomach and staring at her with a tilted head. Syd couldn't help but wonder why and how the crow had returned. Could it be that Kat was already…?

Raven stirred momentarily, snapping him from his descent into despair. Out of surprise, he choked out her name.

"Raven…"

She moved again, her eyes fluttering open. The blue of her irises was dull, slowly lighting up as she came to. Syd left his spot and rushed to her side sometime after Raven had propped herself up, her crow taking flight and hovering close to her.

She turned in his direction as he got close to her, blinking a few times. She certainly seemed a bit disoriented, and Syd was once again considering getting her some medical attention.

"Raven?" he asked, slowly. "It's me, Syd."

"Syd?" she let out, squinting her eyes before she clutched at her head and hunched over. Syd immediately knelt to her level.

"Raven, you're hurt," he said in a relaxed and controlled tone. "Take it easy."

She let out a pained groan, massaging her head before dropping her hands. "Where… am I?"

"Vendecentre," Syd replied. "Close to the park. Do you remember anything?"

"I…"

Raven glanced around, her face betraying her uncertainty. Eventually, she caught sight of her crow and latched onto it.

"Xii," she said. Before Syd could wonder what she meant by that, her eyes shot wide open and she rose quickly, yet unsteadily, to her feet.

"The city! That girl! Where is she?!"

She turned around wildly, her dizziness causing her to stumble. Syd grabbed onto her arms immediately to keep her from falling. Despite that, Raven continued to ramble on about Yunica, Permet, Nevi and electricity, though he had no idea what the last one could have meant.

"Raven!" Syd exclaimed, diverting Raven from her prattle. "Calm down. The city's fine. The day's saved."

"It… is?"

"Yes," Syd reassured her, his hold on her arms still strong. "Chaz and the police are cleaning things up."

Raven seemed unbothered by Syd's grip, her eyes bright when she asked "What… what about Yunica? And the military?"

"I don't know," Syd admitted, shaking his head. "But I'm sure Chaz is giving them medical attention. Raven, you need to be treated as well."

Raven stared at him for a bit and it occurred to him how… different this Raven was from the one he knew. Contrary to her usual stoicism, she appeared to be incredibly anxious and on the verge of collapsing again. And he didn't know why, but this was really unsettling for him.

"And what… what about Kat?"

At that, Syd couldn't reply. When he tried to say the words, the image of her injured, smiling face made this heart swell up to his throat and suffocate him.

"Syd?"

Raven deserved to know, more than anyone else.

"Syd, say something."

But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Saying it out loud would be making it final.

"Where's Kat?"

_Enough of this._

Instantaneously, the emotional storm that had been brewing in his head was forced to dissipate. His senses were all clear and he felt he could do what had to be done now.

"Kat… Kat came back," he said, the steadiness of his voice spurring him to continue. "She was the one who saved the city."

Raven let out a sigh of relief, her eyes closing and her shoulders drooping. "I'm so glad…"

Syd released her then, taking a few steps back as he said, "Yeah, we all have her to thank."

Those words were not at all painful to say.

Raven brushed her dark locks out of her eye, a subtle smile on her lips as she asked, "Where is she then?"

Syd looked her dead in the eye, his usually expressive face deadpan. It made Raven's rare smile falter and her crow fluttered closer to her.

"She had to leave again…"

Her eye was hidden from view again, her dark locks slipping from her ear. She waited for him to continue.

"Kat went to do something only she could do," he said. "She went to deal with the Darkness at the bottom of the World Pillar."

While Raven's expression slowly changed to that of shock, Syd added the final nail to the coffin.

"She won't be coming back."

Her crow gave a short caw and it seemed to shake Raven further. Her wide eyes found the ground, her head hanging and her arms limp at her side. Not a single sound escaped from her and Syd began to worry about her. He stepped forward again, reaching for her sleeve. "Raven, I-"

Inches from her sleeve, he ended up clutching at air when Raven took a few steps back. She stared at him with an unfathomable expression. He truly had no idea what she was thinking.

"You…" she quavered, her gaze blank "You didn't… why didn't you convince her to stay?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"You say that like I didn't try," he said, sensing the warning signals that she was giving off. "Of course, I tried to convince her."

Her stare was slowly transitioning to a glare and Syd's heart quickened its pace.

"That's a lie," she accused, her figure tensing up. "If you had tried, she would still be here."

_So this was how it would go?_

"Raven, you know how she is… Once she makes up her mind, there's no stopping her."

"Come off it, Syd!" she exclaimed, throwing one hand back while clenching the other. "You know as well as I do that you could get anyone to do anything! And Kat was always easy to influence!"

"Not when it concerns the safety of the people," Syd retorted, hands on his hips. "Nothing I could have said would have made her stay."

The situation was certainly escalating. He had anticipated her anger as a possibility, more so than her sorrow. But all the same, he wished she could've been desolate as opposed to explosive.

Raven's anger was powerful, especially when related to the ones she cared about, and he knew better than to try and challenge it. He never could challenge anyone. It just wasn't his style.

"Raven…" he said with a sigh. "I know how you feel. Believe me, I didn't want her to leave either."

When he scrutinized her, he realised that her eyes and cheeks were shining despite her furrowed features. Her crow made a crooning noise, perching itself on her bare shoulder and nipping at the stray strands framing her face. She let out a shaky breath and stroked her crow.

"I didn't want her to leave at all," he confessed, his arms hanging limply. "But-"

"But," Raven interjected. "… you just bend to her every whim."

Syd looked at her in shock. Raven's face was still wet, but her expression was impassive. She switched her attention from her crow to him, her glare no longer diluted by sadness.

"If you really cared about her, you would've stopped her," she snarled.

Those words… really hurt.

She turned on her heel abruptly, her bi-coloured hair flying and her crow taking off from her sudden movement. Syd assumed the worst.

"Raven what– Are you going after her?!" he sputtered, springing into motion. "Raven, stop! You can't- She didn't want-"

When he grabbed her wrist, his world suddenly blurred. He was slammed, back-first, into the wall of a crumbling building. The force of the blow had him doubled over, his spine screaming in agony. Through watery eyes, he searched for Raven.

Her palm was outstretched, her fingers curled in, and her stance was aggressive. He couldn't believe it.

"Ra-Raven," he grunted through the pain.

"Don't you dare try and stop me," she warned him, her eyes flashing. "Just because you can't do a damn thing doesn't mean I won't either."

And just when he thought she would take off, her crow cawed loudly and flew higher. Her gaze followed it and she began to seethe in frustration.

" _Xii_! Get  _back_  here!" she shrieked, stomping her feet. The crow just cried at her from above, only getting further and further from her.

As the pain faded, Syd put together what was happening. Raven couldn't shift without her crow. The crow was trying to keep her here.

Raven bared her teeth, her frustration reaching its peak.

"Fine!"

For a second, he thought she had given up. But then she moved towards the edge anyway, her hair swishing madly with every stomp.

"Raven, wa-!"

She stepped off the ledge, the red tips of her hair the last thing he saw of her. Her crow began to screech, zooming after her and disappearing from view.

He stayed where he was, listening as the crow's noises faded into silence. The wind howled through the decrepit buildings and Syd shuddered violently, not entirely because of the cold.

Raven had attacked him.

That was the first time that had happened. The way his chest still ached from the blow, he was sure his body would always remember being struck by her.

He was sure that she hadn't hit him with her full strength, as he would've been snapped in two instead of just bruised, but the fact that she hit him at all was devastating. He thought he and Raven had developed an understanding. He thought that they could rely on each other at times like this.

_She's just upset about Kat._

He wouldn't have faulted her for that at all. He was upset about Kat too. But how could she accuse him of not caring about Kat? He had done everything he could for Kat, more so than she could claim!

Okay, he needed to calm down. Raven didn't know about any of that. She wasn't at fault in any way.

It wasn't anyone's fault…

Syd lost track of the time he spent slumped on the floor when he heard Chaz's voice.

"Syd, what are you doing here?"

Syd pushed himself up to sit properly while latching his vision onto Chaz.

"I'm…" he began, brushing aside silvery hair with his clean hand, "I'm… waiting."

"For what?" Chaz asked.

_For everything to change again._

"Raven, she… she went away for a bit," Syd informed him, his tone despondent. "I wanna know when she'll be back."

Chaz gave him a stare that was almost decrypting before he swept the area with his eyes. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Syd, I'm sure she'll be back," Chaz said, matter-of-factly. "And it's not like she'll be easy to miss. I don't know what you've been doing, but you clearly need rest-"

Chaz swooped down on Syd in a matter of seconds, grabbing his wrist and revealing the deep cuts and dried blood trails on his hand.

"-and medical attention," Chaz finished, pulling Syd unto his feet. Syd, not caring that his injury had been exposed, chuckled humourlessly.

"I can see how you got promoted," he joked. The delivery of the line was anything but amusing. Chaz spared him a worried look.

"Come on, Syd," Chaz said, taking a few steps. "No point in staying here."

Though Syd could disagree, he felt too exhausted and low to do so and simply lumbered after his old friend. The sounds of their feet scraping across the floor drowned out the howling of the wind to a certain extent. Syd paid no attention to his surroundings as he followed Chaz but he eventually heard the voices of the civilians in the distance.

He didn't think he was prepared to face anyone right now. He didn't think he was prepared for how much things had changed since he disappeared.

"Alright Syd, I'll patch you up first," Chaz spoke up, turning to face him. "… then I'll have to let Bulbosa know that you're here. I'm sure he'll want to speak to you."

Syd nodded absentmindedly, his attention on the debris-littered ground instead of on Chaz. As such, he failed to notice Chaz eyeing his suit suspiciously. Soon enough, he felt someone pull at his sleeve.

"Come on, Syd," urged Chaz. Syd obliged with little resistance.

_Is this how it's gonna be?_

Manoeuvring through the crowd of restless people was difficult and Syd had to force himself to take in the environment. It seemed that the police had managed to gather the survivors in Vendecentre's central park while Syd had been looking for Raven. A sensible decision, since the park was the biggest open area, but it made him wonder how much time had passed since the battle.

Chaz managed to guide Syd to a large tent, its thin walls failing to mask the smell of blood and antiseptic wafting from within. Chaz faced Syd properly before he said, "I think it'll be better for you to wait here, Syd. The inside is a bit distressing."

"Right…"

Chaz disappeared through the tent's curtain and Syd stood in his place. The air buzzed with a million voices and the smell of wounds burned his nostrils, so he kept his gaze focused on the ground.

It was such an alien feeling. He wasn't used to shying away from the crowd and being silent. He wasn't used to these people and this city.

He wasn't used to any of this.

In that moment, he yearned for something familiar, something he could latch onto and take comfort in. Something to help him adjust better to what had just occurred.

_Please…_

The thought had no one to go to, yet he sent it out anyway.

But there were no Creators left to hear his pleas now.

" _A red apple…_ "

Surprise blossomed on Syd's face, the first genuine expression his face took on since Raven knocked him away.

"…  _fell from the sky._ "

He raised his gaze from the floor, lethargically looking for the source of the melody. He eventually caught sight of a little girl with twin buns, singing the tune to herself while sitting on a crate next to a tent.

"…  _Across the clouds…a gentle sun shines… on the ones we were waiting for_ …"

The song that greeted him was now comforting him.

" _A red apple… fell from the sky…_ "

_Her_  song was still alive.

The little girl didn't know how much she had affected Syd with her song.

Her song had reminded him of when he and Kat were still in Eto, of how she often hummed the melody in sync with her music box as she fell asleep. It reminded him of when they were in Jirga, of how surprised he was to hear the song buzzing around among the locals, courtesy of a mysterious songstress in red…

And it reminded him of the final victory they all had achieved together.

As long as that song was sung, as long as they all remembered her, she would never truly disappear.

As long as he held onto her memory, she could never leave him.

The tears fell heavily, and Syd had to cover his face to stifle his sobs. As he let himself break down finally, he hoped that no one would notice him bawling.

But it seemed he had run out of answerable prayers.

"So, it really is you."

Syd turned to the voice's owner, not attempting to hide his distress at all. Bulbosa still looked the same as he did before, a realisation that provided a great amount of comfort to Syd.

"Yo, Chief…" Syd hiccupped, wiping at his face with the sleeve of his jacket. The ageing man said nothing at the sight of Syd, instead choosing to remove his handkerchief from the breast pocket of his jacket.

"It certainly has been a while," he remarked as he offered the cloth to Syd, who was hesitant before accepting it. "A lot changed since we last saw you…"

"I can t-tell," Syd said, burying his face in the handkerchief. "It feels like I'm in another world again…"

"I'm sure it's a bit difficult to take in…"

Bulbosa trailed off, choosing to stay silent as Syd tried to regain his composure, wiping his tears and blowing his nose.

"Hekseville may have changed, but it's still the same city you lived in," Bulbosa said, patting Syd firmly on the back in comfort. "It may take some time for you to see that, but you'll be just fine…"

Syd locked eyes with his former boss, nodding in response and extending the hand that had the damp handkerchief.

For which Bulbosa was quick to reply nervously with "Ah, no need! Feel free to keep it!"

Syd felt a smile grow on his lips and let out a "Ha". It was at that point that Chaz stepped out of the medical tent with some bandages and disinfectant. Once he caught sight of Bulbosa, Chaz was quick to speak. "Sir! I was just about to get you."

"Ah, Chaz," Bulbosa turned to acknowledge his subordinate. "So, you're the one who found Syd?"

"Technically speaking," Chaz replied briskly, walking over to Syd. "Hold this for me, Syd."

Holding the bandages in his uninjured hand, Syd let Chaz grab his other hand to treat his wounds while uttering a "Thank you".

"Chaz, so what was it that you needed to discuss?" Bulbosa inquired as Chaz applied the disinfectant, earning a hiss from Syd. "Because we can discuss any reports once we take care of Syd."

"That's what I wanted to discuss, actually…" Chaz muttered, now wrapping Syd's hand. "And it would be best if you were here for this, Syd."

Syd just gave him a nod, unease rearing its head again. Once Chaz was done, he stepped away from Syd and stood by Bulbosa.

"Syd, we're going to need you to inform us of where exactly you've been this entire time," Chaz began, folding his arms. "It could potentially answer some questions that we have about what just occurred."

Syd nodded, relaxing as he replied with "I'm not sure you'll believe me but… sure."

"And," Chaz added, "I wanted to question you about your suit…"

Realisation was slow for Syd before Chaz pointed at Syd's jacket pocket, where the Nevi Lure was.

"… and that machine," Chaz finished. Bulbosa and Syd both stared at Chaz, the elder looking stern and the younger shell-shocked. Syd's shock faded soon enough when he reminded himself who he was dealing with.

_Of course, nothing gets past Chaz._

"Chaz," Bulbosa slowly enunciated, grabbing the attention of the younger men. Chaz gave him a questioning look but remained silent.

"I don't think this is the best time for this. Look at him," Bulbosa gestured at Syd before continuing, "He's been through hell."

Chaz's stance seemed to waver slightly at giving Syd a once over. Normally, he would have taken this opportunity to brush off the accusation and change the subject. But he didn't feel like that was wise this time. Maybe it was because of everything he'd been through, but he just felt so  _tired_.

It would take less energy to just go along with everything, but then he wasn't sure what would happen to him if he did…

… But if Syd was going to live in Hekseville again and make a fresh start, he was going to have to come clean.

"Actually…" Syd said, his voice still not clear of emotion. "I think I'm with Chaz on this one."

The other two raised their eyebrows at his statement. Syd then chose to take out the device. He had lost track of the time he kept it with him, seeing as he didn't have a good grasp on the concept of time anymore, but he felt a bit of melancholy when he offered it to Chaz.

"It's, um… it's a transmitter," Syd added, lamely, when Chaz made no move to take it. "It lets out signals that attract and control Nevi and, uh… I made it myself…"

"So that Nevi swarm that came out of nowhere," Bulbosa started, caution in his tone. "That was you?"

"Yes," Syd affirmed. Bulbosa let out a low whistle and Chaz finally took the device from Syd's hand, turning it over in his hands. "I can show you how it works some time… As for the suit…"

"Please, tell me it's just a coincidence that you're dressed like Alias…" Chaz pleaded, finally giving the impression that he was invested in this conversation. Syd was forced to pause when Bulbosa's face reflected Chaz's worry.

It was astounding how both parties were considering each other. It was as if they were strangers, like all the time spent with them never existed.

But, was a relationship built upon lies worth anything in the first place?

Ever since he had been reborn on these islands, he had to lie about so much. His past, his ambitions, his personality… he lied about it all. Now it seemed that the truth was clawing its way through all of the lies he had buried it under, crumbling the feeble foundation he had built…

… But it was okay.

When Kat fell to Hekseville, she had nothing. But, because of her strength and perseverance, she was able to make herself a new and, he was sure, better life. He would do the same, if not for himself then for her memory.

He was done with lies, and he was done feeling sorry for himself. He'd been given another chance at life and had served his Queen to the best of his ability. Now if he wanted his simple, lazy, uneventful life, he'd have to work for it.

One last time, he'd give it all he had.

"Alias was me."

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Rush is a great game with great characters and I will not let it die!
> 
> Yes, my attempts at keeping it alive consist of buying the games and writing fanfiction but I will do so with all my heart. Hopefully, this encourages others to do the same!
> 
> Anyway, this is the first chapter out of three that'll be focusing mostly on Syd and what happened during the year Kat wasn't there. I can't promise quick updates since I have other stories that need care as well but I hope someone will enjoy reading this ^^
> 
> Do lemme know if there are any errors or if you feel the characterisation is off cause I really want to keep everyone in character :O
> 
> May Peace Be Upon You.


End file.
